Ono (Seis)
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: A Onora siempre la tomaban en su valor nominal. Era un escorpión. Peligrosa y venenosa, dispuesta a llegar hasta el final para lograr su cometido. Cazadora de los débiles. Siempre olvidaban que no estaba en su naturaleza atacar primero. Que sólo respondían cuando se sentía en peligro. Que eran resistentes. [Daimonion AU, pre-series]


_Notas_ :

 **Un daimonion, en la versión inglesa _dæmon_ , es el alma de la persona que habita fuera de su cuerpo. Han sido creados por el escritor Philip Pullman en su trilogía de novelas de fantasía La Materia Oscura.**

Lo más importante que deben saber, si no están familiarizados con el término, es que:

 **Los daimonion adoptan la forma de un animal, por lo general de sexo opuesto a su propietario. Durante la niñez pueden cambiar de forma entre la de distintos animales, pero al llegar a la pubertad el daimonion pierde esa capacidad, y conserva la forma con la que más identificado se siente. Están fuertemente ligados al ser humano con el que están vinculados, siendo tan fuerte este vínculo que un ser humano normal no puede separase de su daimonion.**

* * *

 _Summary:_

A Onora siempre la tomaban en su valor nominal. _Era un escorpión._ Peligrosa y venenosa, dispuesta a llegar hasta el final para lograr su cometido. Cazadora de los débiles. Siempre olvidaban que no estaba en su naturaleza atacar primero. Que sólo respondían cuando se sentía en peligro. Que eran resistentes. Siempre había malentendidos sobre los escorpiones y eran juzgados por ello.

Había aprendido que muchos prejuicios contra las formas de daimonions venían de historias antiguas, de la ignorancia de mentes jóvenes. Con el tiempo entendió que era peculiar a veces una elección pero no por ello no era justa.

Eso no quería decir que no se sorprendió cuando conoció al esposo de Rachel en persona. Había imaginado a Daniel Williams con ojos llenos de ira y voz agitada, con su chacal enfurecido como compañía constante. Se suponía que eran animales agresivos, los chacales. Territoriales, también. Y Danny Williams tenía un chacal a su lado, flanqueándolo con entereza, pero no parecía tan furibundo como había imaginado que se vería en un eventual encuentro.

* * *

 **Ono**  
(Seis)

 _Pon todo tu corazón, toda tu mente, toda tu alma en todo lo que hagas.  
Ese es el secreto del éxito._

* * *

A él jamás le gustó que lo llamasen _Stanley_.

Desde muy joven, cuando aún no había decidido lo que depararía el futuro, se quedó con la versión abreviada de su nombre y la abrazó con tanto esmero que eran muy pocas personas en su vida la que lo llamaban de ese modo. Stan Edwards, simple. Más cercano y accesible, un nombre que no destacaba entre otros tantos pero que podría hacerlo. Stanley se sentía antiguo, de otra época.

Fue sorprendentemente fácil quedarse como Stan, a decir verdad.

Quizá el disgusto por el nombre completo tenía que ver con lo que evocaba en su pecho. Traía al presente el tono con el que su padre solía llamarlo cuando lo regañaba, el monótono e insulso tono de un hombre que valoraba más las posesiones materiales que los lazos familiares. Ni a él ni a Onora les agradaba el recordatorio. Ellos eran diferentes a su padre, tan diferentes como el día de la noche. Tan diferentes que haber heredado su talento para los negocios era probablemente lo único que los unía.

Había ciertas excepciones a la regla general, por supuesto, como cada cosa en la vida y las había llegado a tolerar con la paciencia y el tiempo. Su madre, primeramente, porque la costumbre le daba acopio y fuerza, porque jamás dejó de llamarlo así o de utilizar el nombre completo de su hermana también. Porque ella había elegido esos nombres y creía en su fuerza. Su cisne, tan firme como elegante, se negaba al sentimiento con la misma vehemencia. Su padre había cedido con el tiempo, erosionado por los años su carácter, menos espinoso que el puercoespín que tenía a su lado constantemente. Era todavía un hombre que valoraba más las posesiones que los lazos, sin duda. Pero la ambición no era mala cuando estaba controlada.

Rachel era la siguiente. A veces, cuando estaba enfadada y utilizaba aquel filoso y agudo sarcasmo que parecía en usual circunstancia reservado para su _ex_ esposo. Nunca se sentía preparado para el enfoque intenso que poseía Rachel cuando se veía en el centro de su ira. El arrendajo, pequeño y frágil en apariencia, no reflejaba la magnitud del carácter escondido de su figura. Era un ave viciosa, aparentemente. También era gentil y mansa, dócil cuando el fuego se apagaba. Rachel era todo en su máxima expresión.

Por último, sorprendentemente, Danny Williams. De las excepciones en su vida, esa fue la más difícil de entender.

—Eres indulgente —le explicó Onora, cuando las dudas llegaron tan alto que se asomaron a la superficie. Stan intentó empujarlas al fondo otra vez pero su daimonion era tan consciente de ellas como él mismo—. No _deberías_ sentirte culpable por su divorcio.

No era culpa, no. No debería serlo. Stan había conocido a Rachel en el anochecer de su matrimonio, cuando el amor había tomado el color de una tormenta y los labios de ella estaban perpetuamente en una mueca. La había encontrado con el dolor y la angustia y el amor tan enredados entre sí que parecían tornarse odio por momentos y que la transformaban tanto que no la reconocía. Stan sabía tan bien, como cualquier persona, que el contrario del amor era la indiferencia.

Rachel estaba tan lejos de ser _indiferente_ a Danny como él estaba lejos de rendirse en su relación incipiente.

—Sigue enamorada de él, lo sabes —comentó Onora.

Lo sabía. Pero Stan miraba sus días con Rachel y con Grace y su vida nunca se había sentido tan llena.

No era ajeno a las atracciones temporales y pasajeras, pero solo había encontrado pálidos ideales para su anhelo hasta que conoció a Rachel Williams. Ella era brillante de una forma especial, fuerte en sus creencias y firme en sus elecciones. Era ambiciosa, calculadora pero impulsiva en los momentos más inesperados. Y cuando estaba con su hija era la mujer más increíble en la tierra.

Sentía que amaba más a Rachel cuando ella estaba con Grace y llegaba a ver la persona escondida detrás de su rostro hermoso.

—Probablemente una parte de ella siempre lo amará —respondió a su daimonion. Eso no quería decir que no pudiera amarlo a él, enamorarse nuevamente.

—¿Y quieres casarte con ella?

Onora no tenía razón para preguntar porque sabía la verdad tan bien como él, la respuesta era clara en sus ojos y en sus acciones y brillaba tanto como el anillo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su saco y que pensaba darle a Rachel apenas tuviese oportunidad. Había querido esperar a que la tinta en los papeles de divorcio estuviese seca, a que la nueva realidad los absorbiese pero pronto terminaría de sellar un negocio y tendría que mudarse lejos y no era una opción poner en pausa sus futuros y deseos.

En el fondo, él sabía, un anillo no era el mejor compromiso que podía darle a una mujer que no tenía esperanzas en ellos como _mañana_ pero era, quizá, un comienzo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A Onora siempre la tomaban en su valor nominal. Era un _escorpión_. Peligrosa y venenosa, dispuesta a llegar hasta el final para lograr su cometido. Cazadora de los débiles. Siempre olvidaban que no estaba en su naturaleza atacar primero. Que sólo respondían cuando se sentía en peligro. Que eran resistentes. Siempre había malentendidos sobre los escorpiones y eran juzgados por ello.

Había aprendido que muchos prejuicios contra las formas de daimonions venían de historias antiguas, de la ignorancia de mentes jóvenes. Con el tiempo entendió que era peculiar a veces una elección pero no por ello no era justa.

Eso no quería decir que no se sorprendió cuando conoció al esposo de Rachel en persona. Había imaginado a Daniel Williams con ojos llenos de ira y voz agitada, con su chacal enfurecido como compañía constante. Se suponía que eran animales agresivos, los chacales. Territoriales, también. Y Danny Williams tenía un chacal a su lado, flanqueándolo con entereza, pero no parecía tan furibundo como había imaginado que se vería en un eventual encuentro. Se desconcertó porque no fue en el departamento al que ella se había mudado tras el divorcio ni a la salida del _bufete_ de abogados que le había recomendado o en la puerta de un juzgado.

El primer encuentro con Danny Williams fue a la salida de su restaurante favorito y poco había de casual en aquello.

Lo reconoció al instante pese a que la casa de Rachel sostenía imágenes de una época donde él sonreía y su familia todavía no se derrumbaba. Tranquilamente podría decir que el hombre había ido a buscar una pelea pero su postura se desinfló tan rápido que podría haber sido un espejismo cualquier señal contraria.

—Stanley Edwards —dijo. Su voz tenía un acento rico y espeso.

—Daniel Williams —respondió en reconocimiento, porque él era siempre _Daniel_ en la boca de Rachel.

Fue una sorpresa cuando llegó la corrección que los hizo parecidos.

—Danny.

Podrían haber conversado. Quizá. Pero Stan sintió el peso del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido por el hombre y el daimonion delante de él, y se mantuvo en quietud. Danny al final se sacudió del trance y giró la cabeza, como si estuviese buscando algo en él.

—Grace me habla bien de ti.

No había odio en sus ojos, solo pesar.

Stan se recordó que no sentía culpa por el matrimonio fallido de los Williams, se recordó que habían tenido diez años para encontrar soluciones y que él no era responsable. Era difícil no sentirse el tercero en discordia cuando había tantos sentimientos a flor de piel. Tenía que recordarse que su presencia había llegado cuando la unión había estado a punto de extinguirse.

—Ella habla muy bien de su papá también —acotó.

Danny sonrió por primera vez y aunque era una pálida imitación del pasado, Stan pensó en cómo se le transformaba el rostro a Rachel cuando hablaba de Grace.

Se parecían ellos, también.

—¿Querías preguntarme algo?

—Sólo quería conocerte en persona —respondió Danny pero la mirada en sus ojos era igualmente intensa, buscando—. No eres lo que esperaba.

—¿Esperabas a un hombre culpable?

Danny se encogió de hombros, ni un poco amedrentado.

—Tal vez. Soy policía, busco culpables todo el tiempo.

—Escucha, Danny... —El nombre sabía extraño en su lengua, Stan no había contemplado nada de eso ni tampoco había pensado en las palabras que saldrían de su boca en el siguiente segundo—. Quiero casarme con Rachel. Estoy enamorado de ella.

Una ráfaga de algo indefinible pasó por la cara del detective. El chacal ladeó la cabeza un poco, ojos oscuros e interesados.

—Hay muchas razones para odiarnos el uno al otro en este momento —dijo Danny, abruptamente. Apartó la mirada y la dejó vagar por sus alrededores—. Tu relación con Rachel no sería la principal.

Stan podía adivinar a lo que se refería.

Pensaba en su hermana, dueña de la firma de los abogados de Rachel y su defensa para quitarle los derechos en la custodia de Grace. Problemas de agresión, habían apuntado. Recordaba que le habían mandado a asistir a terapia para el control de la ira. Los chacales eran _combativos_ , pero no había nada de eso en el daimonion que estaba delante de él. Recordaba las exposiciones que había sugerido Rachel. El cómo sus horarios y su trabajo le jugaron en contra, le quitaron tiempo precioso con su hija y posibilidades en la corte.

Onora permaneció en alerta, tensa.

Y era cierto que había razones de odio entre ellos. Stan podría odiarlo por ser el hombre que había ganado el corazón de Rachel antes que él dejándolo en continúa desventaja. Podría odiarlo por las lágrimas que ella derramó tras cada pelea y por las sonrisas que le arrebató cuando Stan luchaba por algo más que una esperanza. Podría odiarlo por saber que ella todavía estaba enamorada de él.

—Rachel me dijo que se mudarán antes del casamiento.

Stan parpadeó. El hilo de sus pensamientos absolutamente roto.

—Sí —respondió, tardíamente. Iban a casarse en Las Vegas porque Stan había nacido allí. Luego se mudarían a Hawái.

Danny hizo una pausa. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y se aventuró a mirar a su daimonion. El chacal se acurrucó contra las piernas, silencioso y apagado.

—Sólo- mira. No _importa_ si nos odiamos o no. Mi hija va a vivir en tu casa y quiero- Stanley, quiero que me prometas que Grace estará a salvo. No puedo seguirlos de inmediato pero _necesito_ que me prometas eso, que Grace y Rachel estarán seguras contigo, que las _cuidarás_.

Había una vehemencia desesperada detrás de las palabras. Stan se preguntó cuánto le costó a Danny ir a buscarlo en la calma aparente que había visto. No era el hombre que se había pintado en sus pensamientos. Ni su chacal, tampoco. No era el hombre del que Rachel hablaba con ira y despecho.

Se parecía más al hombre que Grace describía.

—Te lo prometo —dijo, solemne.

Se relajó visiblemente, poco a poco. Su daimonion se quedó muy quieto, a su lado.

— _Gracias_.

La voz del chacal era suave, tan suave que resultó desgarradora.

* * *

—Danny se está mudando a _Hawai'i_ —le dijo Rachel. Stan no podía definir el tono de su voz. Onora y Py se quedaron muy juntos, sobre la almohada—. Dijo que quiere estar cerca de Grace.

Llevaban unos pocos meses viviendo en la isla y se sentían como un sueño. Le había ayudado, especialmente a Rachel, alejarse de su antigua vida en New Jersey. No parecía tan enojada, tampoco. Sus discusiones telefónicas eran esporádicas.

Grace parecía disfrutar de la escuela pero no había estado tan contenta antes como lo estuvo durante la cena. Ahora conocía el motivo detrás de su sonrisa. Stan no podía decir que le dejaba sin aliento. Danny era el héroe de su hija, aún cuando él no lo supiese.

—¿Tienes miedo que intente luchar por la custodia compartida? —preguntó, porque había mil preguntas posibles y no sabía por cuál empezar.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. La separación era un tema que no manejaba bien todavía y él sintió la disculpa rodando por su lengua. No le gustaba discutir con Rachel.

—Tenemos buenos abogados, eso no me preocupa. Solo- no _esperaba_ que lo hiciera. Él odia la playa. Y el océano. Todo… El odia _esto_.

 _Tal vez_ , pensó él, _pero ama a Grace más._

Le sorprendió, pero no tanto como lo que hubiese esperado, recibir una llamada de Danny al día siguiente. En su oficina.

—No voy a ser una molestia —prometió del otro lado de la línea y Stan se asombró al escuchar la nota de súplica subyacente—. Lo único que quiero es estar tiempo con mi hija. Quiero ser parte de la vida de Grace. No envíes a tu parvada de abogados apenas me vean.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —preguntó. Su voz se mantuvo constante a pesar de todo—. Si quieres apelar, estás en todo tu derecho. Sigues teniendo tu parte de la custodia. No hay nada que hacer contra eso sin otro juicio. O al menos una citación a la corte.

¿Por qué estaba explicándole eso?

—No voy a apelar —respondió Danny, al cabo de un momento. Se escuchaba perplejo más allá de cualquier otra cosa—. Pensé… No quiero- sólo quiero estar con Grace.

Rachel no era una persona desalmada.

A veces se dejaba llevar y sus emociones sacaban lo peor de ella, especialmente en lo que concernía a su ex esposo (Stan estaba aprendiendo a manejar eso) pero no era una mala persona.

—No es un tema mío —murmuró, manteniendo el mismo tono—. Las decisiones legales son de _Rachel_ y las respeto. Ayer me enteré que te mudabas.

Danny guardó silencio por un minuto entero. Quizá la conversación que estaba teniendo no era la que esperaba. Surrealista, en muchos sentidos.

—Ella dijo que no estabas feliz con que yo- Quiero _odiarte_. ¿Podrías hacérmelo más fácil y ser el imbécil que mi ex esposa describe, _Stanley_?

Para su propio asombro, se encontró riendo.


End file.
